


Taking Responsibility

by TabbyWrites



Series: Horny Idiots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, But whatever, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, my writing sucks, son is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWrites/pseuds/TabbyWrites
Summary: Nikki has taken a shine to skimpy clothing.His daddy can't handle it.





	Taking Responsibility

Kenneth stood in the entryway to the living room, shoulder pressed against the door frame. He lifted his beer to his lips and took a swig. His eyes never left the boy settled in front of the TV. The longer he looked at him, the more frustrated he became. His cock was straining the fabric of his sweatpants, just begging for relief. It was a regular occurrence. Ever since his little fairy of a son decided to change his whole wardrobe, Kenneth's cock had needed more and more attention.

It started a couple of weeks before. Nikki had come home wearing a new outfit after a shopping trip with his friends. A tight tank top and booty shorts hugged his girly little frame, and Kennith couldn't believe his eyes. “What the hell are you wearin', boy?”

“Oh! My friend Jamie bought this for me! He said my butt looks good in these!” Nikki turned around and did a little jig with his hips. “Do you like it, Daddy?”

“Jamie, huh.” Kennith was pretty sure that boy was turning tricks in the city in his down time. “That's...great.” He said absently. Nikki's thighs had no business looking that good..

“I know right? Well, I'm gonna go put my stuff away!” Nikki flounced upstairs to unpack his haul and Kennith...

Kennith went straight to the bathroom to furiously jack off to the image of his son's ass hanging out of those shorts. 

It only got worse from there.

The next day Nikki's outfit of choice consisted of a midriff baring t-shirt and a mini-skirt with thigh high stockings. Though, the “mini-skirt” was more of a micro-skirt if you asked Kennith. His son didn't even need to bend down for him to be able to see the bottom of the boy's ass. And when he did bend down, his father got an eyeful of a pair of panties that were way too tight to be made for a boy. 

“Did Jamie buy that for you too?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah! He said I'd be popular if I started wearing skirts!” Nikki lifted his skirt to show it off, exposing the little bulge of his dick underneath. “Do you think it'll make me popular?”

“Oh, you'll be popular alright...” A popular piece of fuckmeat for the football team when school started. A popular target for molesters on the buses and trains if he went out like that. A popular tease for Kennith's cock right then. 

“Really? Sweet!” Nikki grinned and pranced out of the room to do god know what, leaving his father with an aching erection.

It was like that for weeks. Kennith couldn't take looking at anymore skimpy outfits. He considered putting his foot down and telling son to cover up, but he didn't want to be the bad guy and stifle the boy's self expression. But it was torture, plain an simple. He was tired of fucking his own hand several times a day, and he didn't have time to try and find a hookup in their small town.

He was getting desperate. The devil on his shoulder was whispering in his ear and pointing his pitchfork at the source of his sexual frustration. 

So there he was, glaring at his son through the living room doorway. He started palming himself through his pants and took a step forward.

Nikki was completely oblivious to his father. He was laying face down on a beanbag chair with his knees spread apart because it was comfortable that way. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and tight panties that rode up between his ass-cheeks. His eyes were glued to the TV as he flipped through the channels for something to watch. 

Suddenly he felt large hands press down on his shoulders, startling him. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was his father pinning him to the beanbag chair. “Daddy...? Ah!” He squirmed as his father started grinding his hips into his ass. “Daddy, what are you doing...?”

Kennith snorted. “C'mon, boy. You just turned fourteen. You're old enough to figure out what this is.” He pressed his hard cock between the boy's cheeks. 

Nikki's face reddened. “Well, I can tell you're hard...But, why...?”

“Ha! 'Why' he asks...” Kennith smacked the boy's ass once, watched it jiggle from the force. “What do you expect to happen when you're half naked all the time?” He grabbed the back of his son's undies and pulled them up, making them ride up further between his butt-cheeks. Nikki wiggled his hips and arched his back. “You've been walking around like a little cock-tease for weeks. Makin' me pop a boner every time I look at you...” He let go of his undies and slapped his son's ass again.

Nikki bit his lip. The stinging from the blows made him tingle. “I...I'm sorry, Daddy... I didn't know I was teasing you...”

“Yeah, well, you were...” Kennith licked his lips. “And I think it's high time you took responsibility.” He leaned over his son's back and gripped his chin. “You catch my drift?”

Nikki blushed. “I, um. I think so...” He swallowed. “What do you want me to do?” He watched as his father got up and moved to kneel in front of him. Nikki's eyes were immediately drawn to the sizable tent in Kennith's pants. 

“I think you know what I want you to do...” His father pulled his sweats down enough to free his cock and balls. 

Nikki's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide at the sight of monster emerging from its cloth prison. His daddy's cock was huge! It had to be at least twelve inches long! And his balls were no joke either. Each one had to be big enough to fill his hand. “Whoa...” Nikki stared in awe. He shyly reached up to grasp the base and found he couldn't even get his fingers all the way around. “You're so big...” He started stroking the length of his father's massive meat. “Um.” He licked his lips and looked up. “Is this okay...?”

Kennith's fingers snaked into Nikki's hair. “I'd rather you use that pretty little mouth of yours...” He growled. He edged his hips closer, bringing the smooth head of his cock within centimeters of his son's mouth. 

Nikki swallowed and licked his lips, heart hammering in his chest. For some reason the tone of his daddy's voice and the hand tugging at his hair made heat coil in his gut. “Yes, daddy...” He sounded out of breath. He had never sucked a dick before, but he would try his best. He opened his mouth wide and took the head of his father's fat cock into his mouth, running his tongue all along the tip and lapping up the precum that dribbled out. He sealed his lips around it and sucked lightly, looking up when he heard a deep groan of approval. 

“That's a good boy...” Kennith stroked his fingers through Nikki's hair. His hand stopped at the back of his head and stayed there, holding it in place. He pressed his hips forward, inching deeper into the boy's hot mouth. He began thrusting shallowly, cock throbbing at the feel of Nikki's tongue swirling around the underside. His son stared up at him with hopeful eyes, seeking approval. “You're doing good, baby boy.” Kennith said. “I'd like it if you took me a little deeper though...”

Nikki unsealed his lips from the cock in his mouth and tried to open his mouth wider with his tongue sticking out to make more room. His father took that as an invitation to push forward. He felt it slide another inch deeper and nearly gagged when it touched the back of his throat. He tried to pull back, but Kennith held him firmly. “Relax, baby, try to get used to it...” His father started slowly thrusting into Nikki's throat despite the tears collecting in his eyes. “That's it, baby boy...You can take it...” Kennith licked his lips and grasped the boy's head with both hands. “You can swallow daddy's cock all the way, can't you baby?”

“Mn...Mph!” Nikki closed his eyes as a tear fell from his eye. He fought his gag reflex and re-positioned himself a little so he could tip his head back and open his throat a little more. Anything to please his daddy. The thought sent another wave of heat to his groin and he realized his panties were feeling tighter than before. He moaned around Kennith's cock, earning a pleased groan.

“Fuck yeah...Suck my cock, baby boy...Feels so fuckin' good...!” His thrust harder, driving himself even deeper into the tight wet heat surrounding his dick. Nikki's eyes snapped open wide as he choked around it. He put his hands on his fathers hips and tried to push him off, but Kennith hardly noticed. He grunted with each thrust, his desperation for orgasm overriding any sense of self control he had left. He gritted his teeth and drove his cock all the way down his son's throat.

Nikki's eyes rolled back into his head when his nose met the trimmed hair of Kennith's crotch. He could feel his father's cock throbbing in his throat and weakly reached up to cup his pulsing balls. He massaged and stroked them as they emptied their load into his belly. After what seemed like forever, Kennith finally pulled his softening cock out of his mouth and Nikki fought to catch his breath in between coughs. 

When he felt like he could breath properly again, he looked up at his father. “Did I make it up to you, daddy?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

Kennith chuckled darkly, taking in the sight of his son's spit and tear soaked face. “You really think I'll be satisfied by one orgasm after you teased me for weeks?” He grabbed Nikki by the hair and pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees. “No way. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get even. Oh? What's this?” Kennith's eyes dropped to his son's straining panties. He cupped the boy's hard-on and squeezed.

Nikki gasped and grabbed his daddy's wrist, blushing. “Th-that's...”

“Did getting face-fucked by daddy turn you on? Huh?” Kennith squeezed harder, grinning at the wince on Nikki's face. 

“I...” He looked away only for his father to yank his hair to make him look back. Nikki's cock throbbed. “Y-yes daddy...” he said softly. Kennith rubbed his bulge and he moaned.

“Hm...” He watched the way his son's eyes fluttered closed with his touch. “You'll have a lot of fun making up for all your teasing, won't you?”

Nikki's eyes fluttered open as he thrust into his father's palm. He smiled shyly. “I think so, daddy.”


End file.
